EL DUQUE ITALIANO
by hermione-tonks 10
Summary: El aristócrata italiano Ronald, duque de Montesavro, debía casarse, pero enamorarse no figuraba en sus turista inglesa Hermione Granjer parecía la candidata ideal para convertirse en su esposa de conveniencia. A Ron le gustaba su aspecto vulnerable. Y cuando vio que ella despertaba a la sensualidad, empezó a lamentar la idea de no consumar su unión…
1. Chapter 1

**NADA ES MIO. LA IDEA ES DE PENNI JORDAR EN SU LIBRO EL DUQUE ITALIANO Y LOS PERSONAJES DE JK ROWLING**

No iba a comportarse como una niña pequeña y a echarse a llorar, se dijo Hermione a sí misma. Cada vez se hacía más de noche y el estómago sele encogía de miedo al pensar que se había equivocado de camino en el último cruce. Hacía siglos que había pasado el último pueblo. Aquella noche tenía que haber estado con Cormac en el romántico hotel que habían elegido para pasar su luna de miel, su primera noche como marido y mujer, pero... no iba a llorar. Ni entonces ni nunca más. Por ningún hombre. El amor había quedado fuera de su vida y de su vocabulario, y así habría de seguir. Hizo una mueca cuando el coche se hundió en un bache de la carretera, una carretera que subía hacia las montañas y no descendía hacia lactosa, como debería. Su primo y la mujer de éste, sus únicos parientes cercanos desde la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de tráfico cuando Hermione tenía diecinueve años, habían intentado disuadirla de emprender aquel viaje a Italia.—Pero ya está pagado —les había recordado ella—. Además...Además, quería estar fuera del país mientras Cormac, su ex prometido preparaba su boda con Cho, que había ocupado el lugar de Hermione en su corazón, en su vida y en su futuro. Eso no se lo había contado a su primo Harry y a Ginny, su mujer; sabía que habrían intentado convencerla para que se quedara en casa. Lo malo era que quedarse en casa significaba quedarse en el pequeño pueblo de los Cotswolds, donde todo el mundo sabía que su novio lahabía dejado plantada un mes antes de la boda porque se habíaenamorado de otra persona, y a nadie con un mínimo de orgullo le hacíagracia soportar una situación así. Y ella tenía tanto orgullo comocualquiera, si no más. Tanto que lo que más deseaba era mostrarle a todo el mundo, pero especialmente a Cormac y a Cho lo poco que le importaba su traición. Desde luego, el modo más efectivo de hacerlo era aparecer en su boda con otro hombre, uno más rico y más guapo que Cormac, y que además la adorara. Oh, si pudiera...Ni en sueños, se dijo mentalmente. Aquello era casi un imposible. —Hermione, no puedes irte a Italia tú sola —había protestado Harry mientras intercambiaba una mirada muy significativa con Ginny. Probablemente en aquellos momentos estuvieran en Australia, visitando a los padres de Ginny.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó ella con amargura—. Después de todo, así escomo voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida. —Hermione, los dos sabemos lo mal que lo estás pasando —había añadido Ginny con dulzura—. No creas que Harry y yo no lo sintamos por ti, pero comportarte de este modo no va a ayudar. —Sí que me ayudará —respondió Hermione testaruda. Pasar la luna de miel explorando la bella costa amalfitana había sido idea de Cormac. Hermione hizo una mueca cuando el coche de alquiler cayó en otro bache. La carretera estaba en muy malas condiciones y cada vez se le hacía más complicada la conducción. La pierna empezaba a dolerle bastante, y empezaba a arrepentirse deno haber pasado la primera noche más cerca de Nápoles. ¿Dóndedemonios estaba? Sospechaba que muy lejos de donde debía estar. Le había resultado imposible seguir las direcciones que le habían dado para encontrar el pueblito costero en el que se tenía que alojar aquella noche, pues no todas las carreteras aparecían en su mapa turístico. Si Cormac hubiera estado allí, nada de aquello habría ocurrido, pero Cormac ya no estaba con ella, ni iba a volver a estarlo. No debía pensar en su ex prometido, y menos en el hecho de que se había desenamorado de ella y enamorado de otra mujer, o en que había estado viéndola a sus espaldas, o que al parecer todo el pueblo estaba al corriente excepto ella. Cho, o al menos eso le habían dicho a Hermione sus amigas, había dejado claro desde el primer momento que estaba interesada en Cormac, desde que sus padres se trasladaron a vivir a la zona. Y Hermione, como una tonta, no se había dado ni cuenta, pensando que Cho, como recién llegada al pueblo, estaba deseosa de hacer amigos. Ahora ella era la «extraña», se dijo Hermione con amargura. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de lo superficial que era Cormac cuando le dijo que la quería «a pesar de lo de su pierna». Ella hizo una mueca al sentir que el dolor se intensificaba. Nunca volvería a tropezar en la misma piedra. A partir de ese momento, su corazón sería impasible al amor, aunque con veintiséis años seenfrentara a toda una vida en soledad. Lo peor de todo era que Cormac siempre le había parecido sincero, amable y digno de confianza, tanto que lo había dejado entrar en su vida y le había confiado todos sus miedos y angustias. No estaba dispuesta arriesgarse a que otro hombre la tratara como lo había hecho Cormac: primero le juraba amor eterno y poco después...Desde luego, hacía buena pareja con Cho; los dos eran mentirosos y traidores. Pero ella, por cobardía, no podía pensar en volver a casa hasta que no hubiera pasado su boda, hasta que hubiera acabado todo el revuelo y ya nadie la mirara con compasión ni hablaran a sus espaldas.

—Mira el lado bueno —le dijo Ginny cuando se convenció de que la decisión de Hermione no tenía vuelta atrás—. Una nunca sabe... tal vez conozcas a alguien en Italia y os enamoréis perdidamente. Además, los hombres italianos son tan atractivos y apasionados...Los hombres italianos, al igual que los del resto de países, estaban fuera de su mente por el momento, se dijo Hermione, furiosa. No quería tener nada que ver con hombres, matrimonio, amor ni nada parecido. Enfadada, Hermione apretó el acelerador. No tenía ni idea de adónde la llevaría aquella carretera llena de baches, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar la vuelta. A partir de aquel momento, no habría vueltas atrás en su vida, y eso incluía el mirar al pasado con tristeza o lamentarse por cómo podía ser su vida en aquel momento. Tenía que enfrentarse al futuro confirmeza. Harry y Ginny habían sido muy amables al ofrecerle una habitación en su casa cuando ella vendió su casita de campo para poder comprar otra con Cormac. Ahora se daba cuenta de que aquel movimiento no había sido muy inteligente, pero tampoco podía vivir con su primo y su esposa para siempre. Por suerte, Cormac le había devuelto el dinero, pero la ruptura de sucompromiso también había supuesto que perdiera el trabajo; ellatrabajaba en el empresa del padre de Cormac, de la que éste se haría cargo cuando su padre se retirara. Por tanto, no tenía ni casa ni trabajo, y estaría...Dio un gritito cuando la rueda delantera impactó fuertemente con algo duro. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir por aquella carretera? Había reservado en un hotel para esa noche, pero según sus cálculos yatendría que haber llegado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? La carretera seguía subiendo...

—Supongo que tú eres la responsable de esto, ¿me equivoco? Tiene tu marca de manipulación y destrucción, Lavender —Ronald Wesley, duque de Montesavro, acusó violentamente a la mujer de su primo a la vez que arrojaba el testamento de su abuela sobre la mesa. —Si tu abuela tuvo en cuenta mis sentimientos al redactar sutestamento fue porque...— ¡Tus sentimientos! —la interrumpió Ron amargamente—. ¿Y qué sentimientos son ésos? ¿Los mismos que condujeron a mi primo a su lecho de muerte? —no intentó ocultar ni por un momento el desagrado que esa mujer le producía.En el rostro perfectamente maquillado de Lavender aparecieron dos manchas rojas: —Yo no llevé a Charlie a su muerte. Tuvo un ataque al corazón. —Sí, provocado por tu comportamiento.

—Sería mejor que dejaras de acusarme, o...— ¿Te atreves a amenazarme? —preguntó él—. Tal vez lograras engañara mi abuela, pero conmigo no te será tan fácil. Le volvió la espalda y empezó a caminar arriba y abajo sobre las losas de piedra del gran salón del castillo como un animal enjaulado. —Admítelo —la retó, volviéndose hacia ella—. Viniste para manipular a una anciana moribunda para obtener lo que querías. —Sabes que no quiero discutir contigo, Ron —protestó Lavender—. Lo único que quiero...—Ya sé lo que quieres —le recordó él fríamente—. Quieres el privilegio, la posición y la riqueza que te daría el convertirte en mi esposa. Por eso convenciste a mi abuela para que cambiara su testamento. Si hubieras tenido una pizca de compasión, sólo una pizca... —se calló, asqueada—.Pero está claro que no la tienes, como yo ya sabía. Su furiosa reacción logró borrar la sonrisa de los labios de la mujer, a la vez que su cuerpo se ponía tenso y abandonaba todo aire de pretendida inocencia.—Puedes acusarme todo lo que quieras, pero no tienes pruebas de nada—le advirtió ella.—Tal vez no ante un tribunal, pero eso no altera la verdad. El notario demi abuela me dijo que, cuando ella lo llamó para modificar eltestamento, le confió la razón por la que lo hacía. Ron vio cómo en su mirada aparecía un brillo triunfal. —Admítelo, Ron, te he ganado. Si quieres el castillo, y los dossabemos que así es, tendrás que casarte conmigo. No tienes otra opción—y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una carcajada. Ron sintió deseos de rodearle la garganta con las manos y apretar hasta ahogar esas risas. Él deseaba el castillo, y mucho, y estaba decidido a quedarse con él tanto como a no verse atrapado en un matrimonio con Lavender. —Le dijiste a mi abuela que yo te amaba y que quería casarme contigo. Le dijiste que, como tú eres viuda desde hace poco tiempo y tu marido era mi primo, la gente hablaría mal de nosotros, pero que tú temías que yo me dejara llevar por la pasión y que me casaría de todos modos, atrayéndome muchas enemistades, ¿no fue así? —la acusó—. Sabíasque mi abuela era muy inocente y que ignoraba las costumbresmodernas. La engañaste pretendiendo preocuparte por mí y la«ayudaste» a encontrar una situación cambiando su testamento. De ese modo, en lugar de heredar el castillo de ella, como había dejado escrito previamente, sólo lo heredaría si me casara en un plazo de seis semanasdespués de su muerte. Como tú le dijiste, todo el mundo sabe lo

Importante que es el castillo para mí, y eso justificaría que me casara contigo a ojos de la gente. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, en caso de no casarme, tú serías la heredera del castillo. —No tienes ninguna prueba de todo eso —repuso ella displicentemente. Pero Ron sabía que no se equivocaba. —Como te he dicho, la abuela le confió sus pensamientos al notario —continuó fríamente—. Por desgracia, para cuando pudo alertarme de lo que estaba pasando, ya era tarde. —Demasiado tarde para ti —sonrió ella. — ¿Así que lo reconoces?— ¿Qué más da eso? No puedes probar nada —repitió Lavender—. Y si pudieras, tampoco serviría de nada. —Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Lavender. Da igual lo que mi abuela haya dejado escrito en su testamento: tú nunca serás mi mujer. Eres la última mujer a la que daría mi apellido. Lavender echó a reír. —No tienes opción. Ron tenía reputación de ser un adversario formidable, el tipo de hombre al que los demás temían y respetaban, el que todas las mujeres soñaban con seducir; era guapo, con una combinación de arrogancia y agresividad que lo convertían en un peligroso ser sexual, y eso era algo que él llevaba con comodidad. Tal vez fuera el soltero más codiciado de toda Italia y las columnas de sociedad hacían cábalas sobre qué joven de alta cuna sería su mujer. Desde luego, no le faltaban voluntarias paracompartir su riqueza y su título, y disfrutar de un hombre tanvigorosamente sensual, pero él había logrado llegar a los treinta sin comprometerse formalmente con ninguna mujer.Ron miró a la esposa de su primo fallecido. La despreciabaprofundamente, pero era un sentimiento que le provocaban la mayoría de las mujeres. Por experiencia sabía que estaban dispuestas a darle todo por lo que él tenía, por lo que lo rodeaba: su aspecto físico, su riqueza y su título. Lo que él era en realidad no les interesaba tanto como su dinero o su posición social. —No tienes elección, Ron —susurró Lavender—. Si quieres el castillo, tendrás que casarte conmigo. Ron torció el gesto en una dura sonrisa. —Tengo que casarme, cierto —aceptó—, pero en ningún sitio dice que tiene que ser contigo. Parece que no has leído el testamento de mi abuela detalladamente. Ella se quedó pálida y sus ojos la traicionaron al mostrarse confusos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Claro que lo he leído. ¡Se lo dicté yo misma! Yo...—Te repito que no has leído el testamento que mi abuela firmó —le dijoRon—. En él dice que tengo que casarme en un plazo de seissemanas tras su muerte si quiero heredar el castillo, pero no especifica con quién debo casarme. Lavender se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de esconder su rabia. De su rostro desapareció la belleza que la había convertido en una cotizada modelo en su juventud y quedó a la vista la fealdad de su verdadera naturaleza. —No, eso no puede ser cierto. Lo has modificado... tú y ese notario... ¿Dónde lo dice? ¡Muéstramelo! Ella se apresuró a agarrar el testamento y lo leyó con el rostrodescompuesto. —Lo has cambiado... ¡Ella quería que te casaras conmigo! —Estaba casi histérica. —No —Ron sacudió la cabeza—. Mi abuela quería darme lo que ella creía que yo quería. Y eso, tenlo por seguro, no eras tú.Ron estaba bajo la impresionante lámpara de araña y susmovimientos se transformaban en claros y sombras sobre las paredes del salón. El castillo había sido diseñado más como una fortaleza que como un hogar, tiempo antes de que los duques de Montesavro se lo arrebataran sus rivales y cubrieran sus paredes con tapices que hacían menos fríassus estancias. Pero aún permanecía en el edificio un ambiente deoscuridad que se veía reflejado en la personalidad de Ron. Su cuerpo era como el del príncipe del que había heredado el apellido; los hombros anchos, los labios finos, casi crueles, pero igualmentedeseados por las mujeres. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran su rasgo más llamativo, muy claros para un italiano, plateados, y siempre dispuestos a deshacer con una mirada las defensas de sus enemigos. Tenía el pelicorto y oscuro, y cuidaba al máximo su vestuario. La riqueza no le venía de herencias, sino de su propio trabajo. Algunos decían que tanto éxito era debido a extrañas maniobras depoder, pero Ron no tenía tiempo para tales estupideces. Habíahecho dinero usando su inteligencia, invirtiendo en el momentoadecuado, y eso, sumado a la fortuna heredada de sus padres, le hacían uno de los hombres más ricos del país. A diferencia de su primo Charlie, que había dejado que su avariciosa mejerlo arruinara. Su avariciosa viuda, se dijo rabiosamente Ron, aunque Lavender nunca se comportó como tal, ni tampoco como una esposa. Charlie la había amado con locura. Ron se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa... ¿sentimiento de culpa? Había sido su amistad con Lavender lo que atrajo la atención de Charlie hacia ella.

Ron tenía dieciocho años y ella veinte, y lo sedujo sin problemas. Él no tardó en reconocer su verdadera naturaleza cuando ella empezó a insinuar que esperaba que él le «recompensara» sus favores sexuales con caros regalos. El acabó con aquella aventura inmediatamente. Ron estaba en la universidad cuando ella se ganó el corazón de Charlie, más inocente que él, y cuando volvió a verla, llevaba el anillo de compromiso que Charlie le había regalado. A pesar de sus advertencias, Charlie no quiso escuchar sus consejos, y lo acusó de estar celoso. Aquella fue su primera discusión. Después de eso, Ron y su primo se reconciliaron, pero Charlie no dejó de adorar a su mujer, aunque ella le fue infiel desde el principio. — ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Lavender con un silbido al ver que Ron se alejaba. Desde el otro lado del salón, él se dio la vuelta para mirarla. —Voy a buscarme una esposa —le dijo—. La que sea mientras no seas tú. Podías haberme avisado de que mi abuela estaba a punto de morir, pero elegiste no hacerlo, y sabes muy bien por qué. —No puedes casarte con otra. No te lo permitiré. —No me detendrás. Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No encontrarás a otra mujer, Ron. O al menos, no el tipo de mujerque esté dispuesta a aceptar en tan poco tiempo. Eres demasiadoorgulloso como para casarte con una simple pueblerina sin estatus social y, además... —se detuvo y lo miró fijamente—. Si es necesario, le hablaré a todo el mundo del hijo que llevaba en mi vientre y que tú me obligaste a abortar. —El hijo de tu amante —le recordó él—. No de Charlie. Me lo dijiste tú misma. —Pero yo le diré a la gente que era hijo tuyo. Al fin y al cabo, todos saben que Charlie creía que tú estabas enamorado de mí. —Debí decirle lo mucho que te odiaba. —No te hubiera creído —repuso Lavender—. Igual que no habría creído que el niño no era suyo. ¿Cómo se siente uno al haberle arrebatado la vida a un bebé, Ron? Él dio un paso hacia ella, con los ojos ardiendo de furia, y ella corrió a la puerta y salió.Ron juró entre dientes y volvió a recoger el testamento de suabuela.Cuando el notario se puso en contacto con él y le transmitió sustemores, él se sintió invadido por la ira. El notario le contó cómo había eliminado el nombre de Lavender y quedó como condición que Ron se casara para poder heredar, pero no específicamente con ella. El notario se excusó ante Ron por si no había hecho lo correcto, peroRon lo tranquilizó rápidamente. Sin esa pequeña interferencia, Lavender se habría salido con la suya y lo hubiera atrapado. Ella tenía razón en una cosa: El quería el castillo e iba a tenerlo. Lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento era salir de allí antes de hacer algo que después lamentara y salió al patio donde ya no pudo oler el traidor perfume de Lavender.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada es mío la historia es de Penny Jordan y los personajes de JK Rowling. No sé si soy la única cuando leo una historia me pongo a pensar como seria con los personajes tales por eso lo hago.**

Tendría que rendirse y darse la vuelta, aunque se hubiera prometido así misma que no lo haría. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, y la luz de la luna mostraba un paisaje tan vacío y hostil, que empezaba a sentirse verdaderamente nerviosa. A un lado, la carretera caía en un precipicio infinito, y al otro sólo había rocas. Unos metros por delante, la carretera se ensanchaba un poco, y ella se encaminó hacia allí para poder maniobrar y dar la vuelta. De repente, oyó un fuerte ruido y las ruedas traseras empezaron a girar mientras el coche se desplazaba lateralmente. Muy alarmada, Hermione se detuvo y bajó del coche. Pudo ver que una de las ruedas se había quedado atascada en un profundo bache y parecía estar pinchada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba claro que no podía seguir conduciendo en aquellas condiciones.Volvió al coche masajeándosela pierna dolorida Estaba cansada, hambrienta y se sentía de lo más desgraciada. Abrió su bolso y buscó su teléfono móvil y la cartera en la que había guardado los datos de la empresa de alquiler de coches. Al tomar el móvil en las manos, los ojos se le abrieron como platos. El teléfono ya estaba encendido, pero no parecía tener cobertura. Como si eso no fuera bastante, cuando intentó marcar un número para probar, la pantalla se apagó. Debió dejárselo encendido mucho tiempo y se había quedado sin batería. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Necesitaba ayuda, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarse allí y esperar a que pasara alguien? No había visto ningún signo de vida desde hacía kilómetros, ni tampoco ningún otro coche. ¿Caminar? ¿Hacia dónde? ¿Hacia el pueblo que hacía horas que había pasado? El dolor de la pierna estaba aumentando por momentos. ¿Debía seguir subiendo? Su cuerpo se estremeció. No había visto otro coche desde que estaba en esa carretera, pero alguien debía usarla, puesto que había marcas de ruedas en la tierra. Miró hacia la carretera que seguía subiendo y, como si hubiera conjurado, vio las luces en la distancia de un vehículo acercándose a toda velocidad. El alivio que sintió hizo que casi le flaquearan las piernas.

Ron apretó el acelerador del Ferrari negro, volcando en el coche toda su ira, y alcanzando una velocidad que exigía toda su pericia como conductor para afrontar la difícil carretera que tenía delante. Lavender había sido muy lista, convenciendo de ese modo a su abuela. Si él hubiera estado allí... pero no había estado. Estaba en el extranjero, visitando el escenario de la última catástrofe mundial para ayudar a buscar modos de aliviar el sufrimiento de los que la habían padecido por su cargo voluntario para el gobierno aportando toda su experiencia en administración. La extrema severidad de aquella crisis había sido la causa de que él no pudiera estar de vuelta en Italia para el funeral de su abuela, aunque había logrado hacer un hueco en su apretada agenda para encontrar un lugar de culto y rezar por ella al mismo tiempo que lo hacían en Italia. La dulce y sencilla mujer que una vez le dijo de que niña soñaba con ser monja había muerto pacíficamente mientras dormía. El castillo le había llegado a través de su primer marido que, por el funcionamiento de las cosas en los círculos aristocráticos, era también primo en segundo grado de su segundo marido, el abuelo de Ron. Ese había sido el motivo de que el castillo quedara en sus manos para dejarlo a quien quisiese. Él siempre había sido el favorito de sus dos nietos, y Ron lo sabía. Tras el divorcio de sus padres, Ron había pasado todas las vacaciones con ella, y su abuela se convirtió en su refugio cuando su madre anunció su boda con su amante, un hombre al que Ron detestaba. A pesar de los años pasados, no había conseguido perdonar a su madre por aquello, ni siquiera cuando su madre como su padre estaba muerta. Los actos de aquella mujer le habían abierto los ojos sobre la naturaleza traidora e interesada del sexo femenino. Su madre siempre había insistido en que su decisión de divorciarse de su padre estaba motivada por el deseo de evitarle crecer en un hogar infeliz. Estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. Los sentimientos de su hijo eran lo último en lo que pensaba cuando yacía en brazos de su amante y lo eligió a él por encima de su marido y su hijo. El Ferrari rugía y protestaba ante las malas condiciones de la carretera.ignoró las quejas del motor y cambiódemarcha, giró bruscamente en una curva muy cerrada y juró entre dientes al ver que un coche bloqueaba la carretera y había una joven de pie junto a él. Hermione arrugó el gesto al oír el chirrido de los frenos y empezó a toser en medio de la nube de polvo que había levantado las ruedas del Ferrari .¿Qué clase de hombre conducía como un loco por una carretera así?, se preguntó, temblorosa mientras se agarraba a la puerta del coche. El conductor salió de su vehículo y fue hacia ella en medio de un torrente de gritos en italiano, pero Hermione estaba decidida a no dejarse intimidar por aquel hombre, ni por ningún otro, nunca más. —Cuando haya acabado... —interrumpió ella, con un tono casi tan hostil como el de él—. Para empezar, no soy italiana, sino inglesa. Y...— ¿Inglesa? —parecía que no hubiera oído esa palabra antes—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué está aquí? Éste es un camino privado que lleva sólo al castillo —le lanzó cada una de las preguntas como si fueran cuchillos.—Me equivoqué de camino —se defendió Hermione—. Estaba intentando darla vuelta, pero una rueda se quedó atascada y se ha pinchado. Estaba pálida y delgada, tenía los ojos enormes y su pequeña cara mostraba su agotamiento. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en la nuca, y no parecía tener más de dieciséis años, decidió Ron mientras la miraba con masculina atención. Empezó por sus hombros caídos la curva apenas discernible de sus pechos, la estrechez de su cintura y sus caderas y las inesperadamente largas piernas cubiertas por unos ajustados vaqueros. ¿Llevaba tacones o realmente tenía las piernas tan largas?— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó él. ¿Qué cuántos años tenía? ¿Por qué demonios le preguntaba eso?—Veintiséis —respondió ella, levantando la barbilla, decidida a no dejarse intimidar por el hecho de que fuera tan guapo que la hiciera sentirse inferior como mujer. Automáticamente, se llevó la mano a la pierna, que empezaba a dolerle de verdad. ¡Veintiséis! Ron frunció el ceño y le miró las manos. No llevaba anillos.— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? Hermione empezaba a estar harta de aquello. —Porque «estoy» sola, pero eso no es asunto suyo —le informó. —Al contrario, es del todo asunto mío, puesto que ha entrado en mi propiedad. ¿Su propiedad? La verdad era que encajaba en aquel entorno hostil. — ¿Y qué quiere decir con eso de que está sola? Tendrá... marido, compañero... un hombre en su vida. Hermione hizo una mueca y rió amargamente. No tenía ni idea de que estaba poniendo el dedo en la llaga. —Eso creía yo —comentó ella, enfadada—, pero desafortunadamente para mí, él decidió casarse con otra. Esto —hizo un gesto mostrando el paisaje— debía ser nuestra luna de miel. Pero ahora... —aún sentía el dolor, pero el ser capaz de comunicar sus emociones, al contrario de lo que había tenido que hacer en su casa, le producía un gran alivio. — ¿Y ahora qué? —le retó él—. ¿De viaje buscando a alguien que lo reemplace en la cama? Los hoteles de la costa son el mejor lugar para eso, no las montañas. Hermione se sintió ultrajada. — ¿Cómo se atreve a decir tal cosa? Le aseguro que no estoy buscando a nadie, y menos a alguien que lo sustituya. De hecho, es lo último que deseo hacer —y añadió casi sin darse cuenta—. No volveré a dejar que otro hombre entre en mi vida y me haga daño de nuevo. Nunca. A partir de ahora, pienso vivir sola y sólo para mí —y se creía cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado. Ron apretó los labios al oír la intensidad y determinación de su tono de voz. — ¿Tanto lo desea todavía?— ¡No! —le respondió ella con furia, sin detenerse a pensar por qué le hacía una pregunta tan personal—. No lo quiero en absoluto. Ya no. — ¿Y por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué ha huido?— ¡No estoy huyendo! Es sólo que no quiero estar presente cuando secase con otra —se defendió ella al ver el modo en que él la miraba—. Y menos cuando ella es todo lo que yo no soy: es interesante, glamorosa, sexy... —Hermione levantó la mano para secarse las lágrimas que le habían inundado los ojos de repente. No tenía ni idea de por qué le estaba contando todo aquello a un extraño y admitía ante él cosas que no había reconocido antes ni para sí misma.—Es el hombre quien tiene que determinar si una mujer es sexy o no —declaró Ron, quitándole importancia a sus palabras, como atrapado en el intercambio de confidencias—. Un amante diestro puede hacer que la flor se abra aunque el capullo esté muy cerrado. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione cuando oyó su arrogante sentencia.—Aunque no es muy común entre las mujeres jóvenes de hoy en día encontrar «capullos cerrados» —añadió irónicamente Ron, observando cómo el fatigado rostro de Hermione palidecía de repente.—Eso es porque las mujeres tienen derecho a decidir sobre susexualidad —respondió ella con fiereza—. No tienen por qué...—A mí no me parece que tú hayas tomado muchas decisiones sobre la tuya —interrumpió él—. De hecho, si me preguntaran, aventuraría que tu experiencia es muy limitada. De otro modo, no habrías perdido a tu hombre por otra mujer. Aquella muestra flagrante de machismo la sorprendió a la vez que la enfureció, pero tenía que admitir que «inexistente» hubiera sido laestimación más acertada sobre su experiencia sexual. No había sido por su propia elección; todos los meses que pasó en el hospital tras el accidente que les costó la vida a sus padres, tan malherida que se temió por su vida, le habían robado una buena parte de su vida. —Será por eso por lo que confundes deseo físico con amor, una palabra, una emoción, que tu sexo ha desgastado y devaluado hasta quitarle todo el sentido —continuó Ron con amargura.— ¿Mi sexo? —Hermione aceptó el reto inmediatamente y sus cálidos ojos azules se tornaron de un frío ambarino. — ¡Sí, tu sexo! ¿Acaso puedes negar que las mujeres se hayan entregado al adulterio que antes les reprochaban a los hombres? ¿Que sus motivos para el matrimonio están basados en sus propias necesidades, queanteponen a las de cualquier otro, incluidos sus propios hijos? La amargura de su voz sorprendió profundamente a Hermione y la dejó sin palabras, pero pronto rehízo sus defensas y apuntó: —Si ésa es tu experiencia con las mujeres, tal vez tú seas el elemento determinante, el factor común. Y el culpable. — ¿Yo? ¿Entonces crees que si una madre abandona a su hijo, es culpa de éste? Una reflexión muy en la línea de lo que acabo de decir. —No, no es eso lo que he querido decir... —empezó Hermione, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues él ignoraba sus palabras. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó autoritariamente. —Hermione. Hermione Granjer. ¿Y cómo te llamas tú? —Dijo ella a su vez, decidida a no dejarse superar Por primera vez desde que bajó del coche, ella lo oyó hablar confrialdad.—Ron. — ¿El Magnífico? —bromeó ella, y se puso roja cuando él la miró. Il. Magnifico. Así era como lo llamaba Gino para tomarle el pelo, declarando que era normal que hubiera tenido tanto éxito llevando el nombre de uno de los más famosos Medici de Florencia. — ¿Conoces la historia de la familia Medici? —Le preguntó el. —Una parte de ella —respondió ella, cansada de repente de discutir con un extraño. Empezaba a sentirse muy débil—. Mira, tengo que ponerme en contacto con la empresa que me alquiló el coche y contarles lo que me ha pasado, pero mi móvil no funciona. ¿Podrías...? —seguro que é liba de camino al último pueblo por el que ella había pasado, no había otro lugar donde ir. Si la llevaba hasta allí, podría encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche y llamar por teléfono. — ¿Que si podría qué? —preguntó él—. ¿Ayudarte? Desde luego —ella empezó a suspirar de alivio, cuando él respondió—. Siempre y cuando tú me ayudes a mí. En ese momento se encendieron luces de alarma en su mente. — ¿Ayudarte? —repitió ella con cautela. —Sí. Necesito una esposa.

Estaba loco. Completa y perdidamente loco. Estaba en medio de la nada con un hombre que había perdido el juicio.— ¿Quieres... que te ayude a encontrar esposa? —logró preguntar, como si fuera la petición más normal del mundo. Ron apretó los labios y la miró con frialdad.—No seas ridícula. No, no quiero que me ayudes a encontrar esposa. Quiero que tú seas mi esposa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada es mío la historia es de Penny Jordán y los personajes de JK Rowling. No sé si soy la única cuando leo una historia, me pongo a pensar como seria con los personajes tales, por eso lo hago.**

¿Que ella estaba siendo ridícula?— ¿Quieres que sea tu esposa? —repitió ella lentamente—. Lo siento, pero...—No quieres casarte, ya lo sé —interrumpió él, como si nada—. Pero no será un matrimonio convencional. Necesito una esposa, y la necesito en las próximas semanas. Tengo tan pocos deseos de tener esposa como tú de tener marido, aunque por distintos motivos. Aun así, tengo la impresión de que tú y yo podríamos salir beneficiados de este acuerdo. Yo consigo la esposa que necesito y tú, después de pasar doce meses casados, obtendrás el divorcio y, digamos... ¿un millón de libras?

Hermione parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza de sorpresa, dudando de haberlo entendido bien. — ¿Quieres que me case contigo y que esté doce meses contigo?—Verás tu tiempo recompensado, y sólo pido tu tiempo y que seas mi esposa. Tu presencia en mi cama no es parte del acuerdo. —Estás loco —le dijo sencillamente Hermione —. No sé nada de ti, y yo...—Sabes que estoy dispuesto a pagarte un millón de libras por que te conviertas en mi esposa. En cuanto al resto —se encogió de hombros y le dijo—, ya habrá tiempo para que te lo explique. Tenía motivos para estar aterrorizada, se dijo Hermione, pero a pesar de todo, la presencia de aquel hombre la sorprendía más de lo que la inquietaba. Además, empezaba a pensar que el destino había escuchado sus pensamientos y había decidido darle un vuelco a su vida. Tenía delante al hombre que le pedía su orgullo... ¿Acaso había perdido la razón? No podía estar pensando en aceptar aquella ridícula proposición. —Si deseas tanto casarte, seguro que hay alguien...—Hay muchas —le interrumpió Ron sarcásticamente—. Pero, desafortunadamente, ellas desean lo que yo no quiero dar. Es increíble lo fácil que tu sexo pide amor eterno cuando hay dinero y posición social en juego. — ¿Quieres decir que eres un objetivo de las caza fortunas? —aventuró Hermione. Estaba claro, no sólo por su coche y la ropa que vestía, sino más bien por sus maneras, que era rico—. ¿Por eso quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Para mantenerlas alejadas con un falso matrimonio?—No exactamente. — ¿Entonces, por qué?

—Mi abuela dejó escrito en su testamento antes de morir que debía casarme antes de una fecha determinada o perdería... algo muy importante para mí. Hermione levantó las cejas. — ¿Y por qué hizo eso? Es decir, o bien quería que heredaras lo que sea que quieras heredar, o no. —La situación es bastante más compleja que eso, e implica... otros asuntos. Digamos simplemente que alguien convenció a mi abuela para que hiciera algo que ella creía que sería por mi bien, y ese alguien actuaba en interés propio. Hermione esperó a que siguiera con la historia, pero en lugar de eso, él le tomó la mano.—Dame las llaves de tu coche y...Ella sacudió decididamente la cabeza.—No —si aún tenía dudas sobre la decisión de expulsar a los hombres de su vida, aquel ejemplo de arrogancia acabaría de decidirla del todo, decidió. Pero al mismo tiempo, una terriblemente tentadora posibilidad había empezado a dibujarse en su cabeza. ¿Y si ella aceptase, con la condición de que Ron la acompañara a la boda de Cormac y Cho? Como todo el pueblo estaba invitado, dos más no podrían causar gran problema... y sí, había una parte de ella lo suficientemente dolida como para querer estar allí, mostrándole al mundo y a los recién casados que no le importaba nada su traición y que además había encontrado pareja. ¿Había mejor venganza para una mujer abandonada que mostrarse ante su ex prometido con otro hombre, más guapo y más codiciado que él? Un hombre que, además, estaba deseando casarse con ella. Ron la sacó de aquella evocación triunfante con un arrogante e incrédulo: — ¿No? Era ridículo que ella contemplase si quiera la posibilidad de hacer algo tan vacío, y mostraba el efecto que sólo unos minutos en compañía de un hombre como Ron podían tener sobre ella. No iba a dejar que su orgullo le ganara la partida, así que le dijo a Ron lo más razonable que podía decirle en aquella situación. —Incluso alguien tan... arrogante y tan acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que desea debería comprender que lo que sugieres no es...— ¿Es que un millón no es suficiente? ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme? A ella se le incendió el rostro. —El dinero no tiene nada que ver con esto —el cinismo con que él la miró hizo que Hermione explotara—. A mí no se me compra. Ni Cormac puede comprarme, ni tu _ ¿Cormac? Ron la miraba como un gato mira al ratón que se divierte atormentando. Pero ella no era un ratón y no iba a dejarse avasallar por ningún hombre nunca más, así que levantó la cabeza y le dijo fríamente. —Mi ex prometido. Él también me ofreció dinero, pero para calmar su sentimiento de culpabilidad, porque no quería casarse conmigo, no como recompensa por hacerlo. Lo que él quería era que fuera yo la que rompiera el compromiso para que nadie pudiera acusarlo de haberme abandonado. Está claro que los dos tenéis la misma forma de pensar. Como tú, él pensaba que podía comprar lo que quisiera, a pesar de cuáles fueran mis sentimientos —aunque había intentado mantenerse fría ante sus declaraciones, a sus ojos afloraron una mezcla de tristeza y cinismo—. De algún modo, creo que me hizo un favor. El pensar que me conocía tan poco como para pensar que podría comprarme me hizo darme cuenta de que estoy mejor sin él. —Pero, a pesar de todo, lo quieres. El frío comentario hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho. — ¡No! —respondió ella rápidamente—. Nada de eso.— ¿Entonces por qué huyes si no es porque temes sentir algo por él?— ¡No huyo! Estoy de vacaciones, y cuando vuelva... —se dio cuenta de que volver a casa iba a ser difícil para ella. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? No tenía trabajo, ya no. Ni casa; había vendido su casita, y aunque no hubiera sido así, dudaba que hubiera querido volver a ella, con todos sus recuerdos de falsa felicidad. Pero podía volver con la cabeza bien alta y del brazo de un hombre al que podía llamar su esposo, se recordó a sí misma. ¿Y después qué pasaría? Él ya le había dicho que el matrimonio sólo duraría doce meses. Entonces se encogería de hombros y diría que no había funcionado. Eso era mucho menos vergonzoso que ser rechazada. —Dentro de un año, podrás volver con un millón de libras más en tu cuenta bancaria —oyó que decía Ron, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. Era tan tentador rendirse y aceptar, pero ¿qué se había prometido a sí misma acerca de no dejarse manipular por ningún hombre nunca más? Apretando los dientes, Hermione se olvidó del «sí». —Si quieres buscar una esposa —le dijo—, ¿por qué no intentas buscar una sin usar tu dinero? Alguna mujer que quiera casarse contigo porque te quiera y crea haber encontrado en ti a un hombre que la ame, un hombre a quien respetar y en quien confiar... —se calló al ver el modo en que él la miraba—. Los hombres como Cormac y como tú sois todos iguales. Él sólo valora a un tipo de mujer de la que pueda presumir, una mujer que otros hombres le puedan envidiar y tú sólo quieres una mujer a la que puedas comprar para controlar su relación con ella. Bien, pues yo no soy ese tipo de mujer. Y no, no me casaré dio la espalda a Ron, pero aun así sintió su rabia. ¿Estaba rechazándolo? ¿Aquella... flaca turista, rechazada públicamente por el hombre con el que se iba a casar? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba ofreciendo y de lo afortunada que era? Ese matrimonio la transformaría inmediatamente en una mujer rica. Ascendería automáticamente a un puesto en la escala social con el que cualquier mujer soñaría, y sería cortejada por los hombres más famosos y ricos, y si era lo suficientemente lista, podría aprovechar eso para buscarse otro marido cuando acabase su acuerdo con él. Muchos hombres se sentirían atraídos por una mujer elegida previamente por él. Lo único que tenía que hacer para transformar su vida era casarse con él. Pero, en lugar de reconocer su buena estrella, ¡se atrevía a darle sermones! Bueno, ella no iba a representar una gran pérdida. No hubiera durado ni un día, una vez que Lavender le hubiera puesto las garras encima, y había sido una pérdida de tiempo intentarlo con ella. Podía acercarse a la costa y decenas de mujeres estarían más que dispuestas a aceptar la oportunidad que ella acababa de rechazar. —De acuerdo —dijo, volviéndole la espalda a Hermione y caminando hacia el Ferrari. ¿Iba a dejarla allí? No podía... ¡no lo haría! A Hermione se le abrieron los ojos como platos al verlo alejarse. — ¡No, espera! —le gritó, corriendo a trompicones hacia él, apretando los dientes ante el dolor que sentía en la pierna. Su miedo sólo se vio levemente aliviado cuando él se giró—. Tengo que llamar a la empresa que me alquiló el coche para contarles lo sucedido. —No les gustará nada el hecho de que hayas producido desperfectos a su vehículo. Espero que hayas traído mucho dinero contigo —le advirtió Ron fríamente. — ¡Tengo un seguro! —protestó ella, pero el estómago se le encogió al recordar a su primo hablándole de los problemas que tendría si sufría algún accidente.—Dudo que corra con los gastos, y menos cuando yo dé parte de que estabas en un camino privado, y que con ello has puesto en peligro, no sólo tu vida, sino también la mía. Vas a necesitar un buen abogado, y eso será muy caro. — ¡Pero eso no es cierto! —protestó ella—. Ni siquiera estabas aquí cuando... —al ver su mirada, se calló—. Intentas asustarme y hacerme chantaje —protestó. Él se encogió de hombros de nuevo, y siguió caminando hacia su coche. Ella lo miró impotente mientras abría la puerta. Aquél era el hombre más odioso, arrogante y egoísta que había conocido en su vida, y el último del mundo con el que se casaría. Pero una vocecita pragmática le decía que era muy tarde y que estaba a kilómetros de cualquier núcleo habitado, en un camino privado y que dependía de la buena voluntad de aquel hombre. Él ya había encendido el motor, y ella se vio aterrada. Empezó a correr hacia el coche, gimiendo de dolor, y se arrojó sobre la puerta del conductor. Sin expresión alguna, Ron bajó la ventanilla. —De acuerdo, lo haré —le dijo ella, sin pensarlo dos veces—. Me casaré contigo. Él la miraba como si nada y ella se planteó si habría cambiado de idea. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que empezó a sentirse mareada. — ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? Ella asintió con la cabeza y exhaló aliviada cuando él abrió la puerta del pasajero y le dijo con brusquedad: —Dame las llaves de tu coche y espera aquí mientras recojo tus cosas. La noche era cálida, pero ella temblaba de ansiedad y de agotamiento. Un cosquilleo producido por una inesperada sensación le recorrió el brazo cuando él la tocó. Ron tenía unas manos finas y elegantes, a diferencia de Cormac, cuyas manos eran regordetas con dedos cortos. Al pensar en el peligroso nivel de placer que esas manos podían producirle a una mujer, sus defensas se resintieron, y ella se retrajo tanto emocional como físicamente ante él. Ron frunció el ceño al bajarse del Ferrari para abrir el maletero del coche de Hermione. El que ella hubiera apartado la mano cuando él la tocó era una marca de inexperiencia sexual que no había creído poder encontrar nunca. De hecho, la última vez que había visto a una mujer comportarse así ante un hombre había sido la última vez que visitó a su abuela y había visto con ella una de esas películas antiguas en blanco y ía en un mundo lleno de gente sofisticada, rica, aristocrática, experimentada, dirigido por el cinismo y la avaricia, el egoísmo y la envidia. El poder no iba de la mano con la bondad, como él sabía bien. Hermione Granjer no sobreviviría ni un mes en ese mundo. Ron se encogió de hombros para olvidarse de esos pensamientos. Su supervivencia no era de su incumbencia. Tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse. Si hubiera deseado de verdad casarse con ella... frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Qué clase de pensamiento era ése? El no deseaba casarse con nadie, y mucho menos con una mujer flaca y con el corazón roto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas estar de viaje? —preguntó al ver la pequeña maleta en el maletero y tras comprobar que no había nada más en el interior del coche. Hermione se puso roja por lo que aquella pregunta implicaba. —Con lo que hay ahí tengo suficiente —se defendió, y añadió—. Y en este mundo hay lavanderías, por si no lo sabías. No tenía por qué decirle que había escogido aquella pequeña maleta porque era suficientemente ligera para que ella pudiera cargarla, y porque no había querido traer consigo todas las cosas bonitas que había comprado para su luna de miel. Cuando Ron se sentó a su lado, en el asiento del conductor, sintió una desconcertante intimidad al verse en un coche como aquél junto a un hombre tan viril. El olor del cuero de los asientos le recordó la tarde que había ido con Cormac a comprar un coche nuevo. Habían visitado un concesionario tras otro mientras él admiraba los vehículos de gama alta, pero ninguno de aquéllos, ni siquiera los más caros, se acercaban al lujo de aquel coche, pensó ella, notando por primera vez el olor sutil y sensual de su colonia .Para cuando acabó de absorber los mensajes sensoriales con que él la bombardeaba, Ron le había dado la vuelta al Ferrari y ya volvían por donde él había venido. — ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella, confusa. —Al castillo.

Al castillo. Aquello sonaba a algo muy grandioso, pero cinco minutos después, cuando vio la enorme construcción de piedra, decidió que era más bárbaro que grandioso, como un edificio de una época aún por civilizar, algo que, por cierto, le quedaba bien al hombre que tenía al lado. Entraron en el castillo por una arcada que le trajo a Hermione evocaciones de la Edad Media, tanto que casi esperaba que un heraldo anunciase su patio estaba vacío, iluminado tan sólo por las llamas de unas impresionantes antorchas. —Qué lugar tan extraordinario —dijo Hermione con cierto tono deaprehensión. _El castillo es una reliquia de una época en la que los hombres construían fortalezas, no hogares. Te advierto que es casi tan inhóspito por dentro como por fuera. — ¿Tú vives aquí?—no pudo evitar que le temblara ligeramente la voz. —No, pero mi abuela sí vivió en el castillo.

— ¿Dónde...? —empezó a decir Hermione, pero se detuvo al ver que él apretaba los labios. Estaba claro que no le gustaba que hiciera tantas preguntas. Él había abierto ya la puerta del coche y ella arrugó la nariz al captar un olor desagradable—. Algo se está quemando. Ron sacudió la cabeza. —Son las antorchas. Pronto te acostumbrarás y ya ni lo notarás —le dijo él, como si nada. ¿Que se acostumbraría? ¿Quería decir que iba a vivir allí? ¿Sin electricidad? Como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le informó: —A mi abuela le gustaba vivir a la antigua. Por suerte, conseguí convencerla de que instalara un generador para tener electricidad en el interior del castillo.

Cuando uno pensaba en un castillo italiano se imaginaba un lugar de cuento de hadas, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con eso. Hermione se estremeció al mirar las paredes de granito. —Ven... El tiempo que había pasado sentada en el coche había sido suficiente para que su pierna se quedara rígida y que el dolor se intensificara. Hermionese sintió enrojecer mientras Ron esperaba impacientemente abriéndole la puerta a que ella bajara del coche. A pesar del dolor, consiguió bajar del coche mordiéndose el labio para que su expresión no la traicionase. Cormac odiaba cualquier cosa que atrajese su atención hacia su debilidad, y siempre insistía en que llevase pantalones para ocultar la delgadez de su pierna y sus cicatrices.—Si llevas pantalones, nadie se dará cuenta de tu defecto —le había dicho más de una vez. Hermione sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Lo que había deseado desesperadamente era que él le dijera que le daba igual lo que se pusiera, porque la quería tanto que cada centímetro de su cuerpo era precioso para él. Pero, por supuesto, los hombres no eran de ese modo. Cho le había explicado eso mismo cuando le contó por qué Cormac la había preferido a ella. —El problema es, cariño, que a los hombres no les gustan los defectos físicos. Les hacen sentir incómodos. Además, quieren una mujer a la que mostrar, no una por la que se tengan que disculpar. —No todos los hombres son así —había replicado ella con toda la dignidad que consiguió reunir. —La mayoría —insistió Cho—. Después de todo, ¿con cuántos hombres has salido aparte de con Cormac? Piénsalo. Además, a los hombres les preocupa, desde el punto económico, tener que enfrentarse a un futuro con una mujer con problemas de salud.

—Yo no tengo problemas de salud —objetó Hermione—. Tengo el alta médica. —Porque no pueden hacer nada más por ti, me lo dijiste tú misma. Tu pierna nunca volverá a ser la misma, ¿verdad? Te cansas si caminas demasiado ahora, así que imagina lo terrible que sería para el pobre Cormac si dentro de diez años tuvieras que usar una silla de ruedas. Con el negocio tan bien como va ahora, Cormac necesita una esposa que sea un valor social para él, no una que le suponga un obstáculo. Hermione, no deberías ser tan egoísta. Cormac y yo estamos intentándolo ponértelo lo más fácil posible. Lo que realmente la encendió fue lo de «Cormac y yo», y le dijo a su antigua amiga lo que pensaba exactamente de Cormac y de ella, para acabar con un: —El último hombre con el que querría comprometerme sería con uno tan vacío que sólo ve lo que hay en la superficie. Para ser sincera contigo, Cho, me estás haciendo un gran favor. Si no hubiera sido por ti, habría acabado casada con él sin saber lo débil y poco merecedor de confianza que es. Está claro que para ti eso no es tan importante como para mí. Pero yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado. Después de todo, no serás joven toda la vida, ¿verdad? Y puesto que has dicho tú misma lo importante que es el aspecto físico para Cormac, tendrás que soportar la idea de que en cualquier momento puede dejarte por alguna más joven y más guapa. Cuando se alejó de Cho, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cormac había aparecido una hora más tarde en su casa acusándola de haber hecho que Cho se enfadara, y ella no había sabido si echarse a reír o a llorar. Al final había optado por lo primero, que le pareció la mejor opción. Fue entonces cuando salió a comprarse la minifalda vaquera más corta que pudiera encontrar. El accidente no había sido culpa de sus padres y ella había luchado mucho por superar sus propias heridas. Desde aquel momento, había decido que llevaría sus cicatrices con orgullo y que no dejaría que ningún hombre le dijera nunca que se tapara las piernas. Aquel día, por ser más cómodos para viajar, se había puesto unos viejos vaqueros que la hacían parecer fuera de lugar al lado de Ron, con su traje impecable, pensaba ella, mientras caminaban juntos por el patio y él la llevaba poniéndole la mano sobre la espalda.


	4. Chapter 4

**NADA ES MIO. LA IDEA ES DE PENNI JORDAR EN SU LIBRO EL DUQUE ITALIANO Y LOS PERSONAJES DE JK ROWLING**

La sala en la que entraron estaba decorada con algunos muebles de madera tallada. Encima de la chimenea había un enorme blasón de piedra. La alfombra que pisaba parecía desgastada y en la mesa se apreciaba una capa de polvo removida por algo que habían arrojado con fuerza sobre ella.

En una puerta había una mujer que atrajo enseguida la atención de Hermione. Era alta y elegante, como uno se imagina a una mujer italiana rica. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño perfecto que dejaba ver la perfección de su cuello. Sus ojos oscuros miraban a Ron de un modo posesivo y burlón, la misma mirada que había visto en los ojos de Cho cuando miraba a Cormac Ella ni siquiera la había visto, oculta como estaba entre sombras. ¿Quién era?

Hermione empezó a sentirse inquieta, como si navegara por aguas peligrosas en las que podía perderse en cualquier momento. Si instinto le decía que Cho y aquella mujer estaban cortadas por el mismo patrón, y sólo con pensarlo, el dolor de su pierna se agudizó.

Miró a Ron. El aparentaba estar relajado, pero ella sintió su tensión al notar que la mano que tenía contra su espalda ejercía mayor presión. Allí estaba ocurriendo algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, pero ¿el qué?

Hermione se dijo que no obtendría respuesta para todas aquellas preguntas. Vio cómo la mujer apretaba los finos y pintados labios y cómo movía las aletas de la nariz. La mujer se llevó una mano al escote de su caro vestido negro y Hermione pudo ver el enorme diamante que lucía en el anular. Era un gesto de seducción al que pocos hombres, teniendo en cuenta el cuerpo de aquella mujer, podían resistirse.

El vestido marcaba una cintura tan estrecha que Hermione pensó si la mujer llevaría corsé. La falda corta dejaba ver unas piernas largas, morenas y finas que acababan en unos pies adornados con las sandalias más delicadas que Hermione había visto nunca. Tenía el aspecto de dirigirse a un evento sofisticado, pero en su lugar estaba en aquel lugar en medio de la nada.

La mujer caminó hacia Ron con mirada triunfante, pero Hermione vio que sus ojos eran fríos y su voz sonaba dura en lugar de musical en los oídos de Hermione.

Casi había llegado junto a ellos cuando Ron levantó la mano y pidió:

—En inglés, por favor, Lavender. De ese modo, mi futura esposa podrá comprender lo que decimos.

El efecto que aquellas palabras tuvieron sobre la mujer fue catártico. Se detuvo y vio por fin a Hermione, a la que Ron tenía firmemente sujeta a su lado.

La mujer miró a Hermione de arriba abajo y soltó una serie de exabruptos en italiano.

—Por aquí —le dijo Ron a Hermione, ignorando a la mujer.

— ¡No! —la mujer se colocó tras ellos y continuó en inglés—. No me harás esto. ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¿Quién es ella?

—Acabo de decírtelo: mi futura esposa.

— ¡No! No puedes —estaba poseída por la rabia, y no paraba de sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro—. No irás a convertir a esta mosquita muerta en tu duquesa, ¿verdad Ron?

¿Su duquesa?

—No dejaré que hables así de mi futura esposa —oyó que decía Ron fríamente.

Cielos, ¿en qué lío se había metido?

— ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿En qué agujero...? —Lavender ignoró la fría expresión de Ron y lo agarró por el brazo—. Respóndeme, Ron, o...

— ¿O qué, Lavender? —le preguntó él, soltándole la mano—. Resulta que Hermione y yo nos conocimos hace unos meses. Pretendía traerla al castillo para que conociera a mi abuela, pero ella murió antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Ahora que sé que ella deseaba que yo me casara, cumpliré su voluntad casándome con Hermione lo antes posible.

Hermione escuchó atentamente el relato de su «relación».

—Mientes. Nada de eso es cierto. Sé la verdad Y.

—Tú no sabes nada y no harás nada —la detuvo Ron enseguida, y añadió—. Y deja que te advierta que no quiero enterarme que difundes algún rumor sobre mi matrimonio o sobre mi futura esposa.

—No puedes amenazarme, Ron —casi gritó Lavender—. ¿Sabe por qué te vas a casar con ella? ¿Sabe que el deseo de tu abuela en su lecho de muerte era que te casaras conmigo? ¿Sabe que tú...?

— ¡Silencio! —ordenó Ron, enfrentándose a ella.

— ¡No callaré! —ella se giró para lanzarle una mirada asesina a Hermione—. ¿Te ha dicho que se casa contigo sólo por quedarse con todo esto? ¿Por que en caso contrario, no lo heredaría?

Aquella mujer debía de ser la persona que actuaba según sus propios intereses de la que le había hablado Ron. De algún modo logró que su expresión no traicionara sus sentimientos. ¿Estaba Ron dispuesto a casarse con una persona a la que no conocía sólo por quedarse con aquel oscuro lugar?

—Es imposible que quiera casarse con una mujer como tú —le espetó Lavender con todo el veneno que pudo.

Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor. Las palabras de Lavender se parecían mucho a las de Cho, al igual que también se parecían físicamente. Aquello encendió el orgullo de Hermione, que tomó aliento para decir casi sin darse cuenta:

—Pero es conmigo con quien se va a casar.

Por unos segundos, Hermione se vio flotando en la euforia por haber pronunciado las palabras que le hubiera gustado decirle a Cho, y nada más le importó.

Lavender soltó un aullido enfurecido y Hermione olió a alcohol en su aliento. Cuando levantó la mano para abofetear a Hermione, Ron rápidamente soltó a esta última para detener la mano agresora en el aire.

— ¡Basta!

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No te dejaré! —le gritó Lavender.

—Vas a hacer las maletas y a marcharte del castillo inmediatamente —le ordenó Ron con dureza.

—No puedes obligarme. Tengo tanto derecho como tú a estar aquí. Recuerda que hasta que no estés casado, el castillo me pertenece tanto como a ti. Sólo después de casarte será tuyo y tú no...

— ¡Basta!

La orden sonó como el chasquido de un látigo sobre piel desnuda, y Hermione se estremeció al ver a Ron sacudiendo a la mujer antes de soltarla. Lavender protestó.

—Me has hecho daño. Mañana tendré una marca... —entonces cambió a italiano, dijo algo con suavidad y empezó a sonreír burlonamente.

Hermione esperó impasible. Sus instintos femeninos identificaron aquel tono con el que John y Cho habían utilizado entre ellos justo antes de admitir su traición, así que sospechó que lo que le había dicho a Ron era algo de carácter íntimo y sexual. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque en algún momento habían tenido una relación íntima y sexual? ¿Aún duraría? Pero Ron parecía sentir bastante animadversión hacia ella, o al menos, ésa era la impresión que daba.

—Te está utilizando, ¿lo sabías? Una vez tenga lo que quiere, te abandonará —siseó Lavender a Hermione, y después desapareció dando un portazo tras ella.

Ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir, Ron anunció autoritariamente.

—Por aquí. Te enseñaré tus habitaciones.

La escena con Lavender había dejado a Hermione temblando, casi como después de su charla con Cho, pero Ron casi había llegado a la puerta por la que había desaparecido Lavender antes, y tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzarlo. Detrás de la puerta, había una escalinata de mármol de una elegancia inesperada.

—Esta parte del castillo fue remodelada durante el Renacimiento —explicó Ron al ver su cara de sorpresa.

Al llegar a la parte superior de la escalera, el pasillo se abría en dos; Ron tomó el de la derecha que estaba pobremente iluminado y que llevaba a una puerta doble muy decorada.

—Mi abuela remodeló esta parte para mi uso tras el divorcio de mis padres —Ron abrió la puerta—. Charlie siempre decía que...

— ¿Charlie? —preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

—Mi primo, el marido de Lavender. Falleció.

— ¿Ella está viuda entonces? —no pudo evitar la pregunta.

—Sí.

— ¿Y vive aquí?

El gesto de Ron se torció en una cínica sonrisa y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

—Tiene un piso en Milán, pero se trasladó aquí cuando mi abuela enfermó —frunció el ceño y después añadió—. Haces demasiadas preguntas. Es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer. Te explicaré todo lo que necesitas saber mañana. Sólo recuerda que en lo que a nuestra relación se refiere, llevamos un tiempo junto y planeábamos casamos.

—Lavender dijo que tu abuela quería que te casaras con ella —comentó Hermione sin poder contenerse.

Él apretó los labios y ella empezó a arrepentirse de su atrevimiento.

—Mentía —dijo él secamente—. Ella es la que desea ese matrimonio, porque ansía mi título y mi dinero. Lavender es una sanguijuela que se vende al mejor postor.

Hermione quería saber más, pero la expresión de Ron le indicó que el tema estaba cerrado. Atravesó con cuidado la puerta que él acababa de abrir y en ese momento se olvidó de su curiosidad por el asunto de Lavender. La habitación en la que acababa de entrar era sorprendentemente moderna, con unos muebles muy sencillos. Los suelos estaban cubiertos con alfombras de colores naturales, había dos sofás de cuero y las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos claros.

—Los paneles de madera originales fueron retirados de esta sala durante la guerra, cuando el castillo fue ocupado —le informó Ron—. Fue entonces cuando mataron al primer marido de mi abuela.

Hermione se estremeció sin saber el motivo.

— ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde están las habitaciones de Lavender?

—En los salones más importantes, al lado de las que ocupaba mi abuela —respondió él, y antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer más preguntas, añadió—: Mañana vendrá mi abogado para que podamos firmar un contrato y pongamos por escrito las condiciones de nuestro matrimonio.

—He estado pensando... —aventuró Hermione, algo nerviosa.

—Lavender te ha asustado, ¿verdad? ¿Le tienes miedo?

— ¡No! —negó Hermione vigorosamente—. No le tengo miedo en absoluto, pero... —Ron levantó una ceja—. Si dices en serio lo de este matrimonio, entonces quiero...

— ¿Sí? —invitó Ron. Lo que había pensado; ella ya estaba intentando exprimir la oportunidad al máximo—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dos millones en lugar de uno?

Hermione lo miró con ira.

—No, ya te he dicho que no me interesa tu dinero.

— ¿Pero quieres algo...?

—Sí —suspiró—. Quiero que vengas conmigo a la boda de John y Cho.

Hermione contuvo el aliento, esperando a que él se negara. Se dijo que aquello era una forma de imponer algo en aquel acuerdo. Pero en lugar de negarse, Ron dijo suavemente.

— ¿Todavía lo quieres?

— ¡No! Sólo quiero... —se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza—. No tengo por qué explicarte mis motivos. Ésta es mi condición para casarme contigo, y tú decides si la aceptas o no —«por favor, di que no... »

—Muy bien. Iremos a la boda de tu ex prometido, pero será como marido y mujer.

Hermione sintió cómo la tensión se transformaba en alivio. ¿Alivio?

—Ven conmigo...

Cansada, Hermione lo siguió a través de otra puerta que conducía a un estudio muy masculino. Ron señaló una puerta ante ellos y dijo:

—Ésta es mi habitación —le informó, y se volvió a otra puerta—. Y ésta es la habitación de invitados.

Él la miraba como si la estuviera probando, como si esperaba que ella tomara una decisión. Ella fue decidida hacia la habitación de invitados y la abrió.

Como las demás, estaba decorada en un estilo moderno y sencillo, pero lo que a Hermione más le gustó fue la enorme cama. Le dolía tanto la pierna que cojeaba.

—Esas dos puertas a los lados de la cama conducen al vestidor y al baño —informó él—. Diré que te suban tu maleta. ¿Tienes hambre?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Había superado ese punto. Lo único que quería era tumbarse para ver si así desaparecía el dolor de su pierna. Dio un paso adelante y su pierna más débil, agotada por el largo viaje, no respondió. Automáticamente, ella adelantó las manos para amortiguar la caída. Oyó que Ron soltaba un juramento e inmediatamente alargó los brazos para sujetarla justo antes de que tocara el suelo. El movimiento que la obligó a hacer para ponerla en posición vertical le produjo a Hermione un intenso dolor y no pudo reprimir un grito.

—¡Diablos! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pasa algo malo?

—Nada. Es sólo mi pierna —le dijo Hermione, apartándolo de sí y tratando de ponerse recta. Pero era demasiado tarde. Su pierna había llegado al límite de su aguante y se negaba a sostenerla. Vio que Ron fruncía el ceño e inmediatamente levantó la barbilla orgullosa.

—Tuve un accidente hace años y mi pierna quedó dañada. A veces, cuando la fuerzo mucho... —apartó la vista—. Si no quieres casarte conmigo por eso, entonces...

— ¿Es eso lo que te dijo él? ¿El hombre con el que te ibas a casar? —adivinó Ron—. ¿Que no te quería por tu pierna?

A Hermione se le encendieron las mejillas. Había hablado demasiado, un error achacable al cansancio que sentía y al estrés que había soportado.

—No.

—Pero fue causa de conflicto entre vosotros...

—A él no le gustaba el hecho de que... tuviera un defecto —intentó quitarle importancia encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero es normal, ¿no? A los hombres les gustan las mujeres bellas, y...

—Está en la naturaleza humana el valorar la belleza —le dijo Ron—, pero a veces, la mayor belleza resulta del sufrimiento y el dolor.

Hermione lo miró sin saber qué pensar. Estaba demasiado cansada para intentar analizar su críptica declaración, y su mirada buscó la deseada cama. Ron comprendió su gesto y dijo:

—Te dejo que descanses. Encontrarás todo lo que puedes necesitar en el baño, pero en caso contrario, pídeselo a Pietro cuando suba tu maleta. Él se lo dirá a María, y ella se ocupará de todo.

—Albus y Minerva—repitió ella cuidadosamente—. ¿Son tus sirvientes?

—Ellos se encargan de cuidar el castillo. Antes estaban al servicio de mi abuela. Ya deberían estar jubilados, pero ésta siempre ha sido su casa y sería una crueldad echarlos de aquí, o hacer como si no sirvieran para nada —añadió a modo de advertencia—. Cuando haya hablado con mi abogado sobre las condiciones de nuestro matrimonio, me ocuparé de hacer más habitable este lugar.

¿Iban a vivir allí? Había tantas preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza... pero estaba demasiado agotada para preocuparse por ellas.


	5. Chapter 5

**NADA ES MIO. LA IDEA ES DE PENNI JORDAR EN SU LIBRO EL DUQUE ITALIANO Y LOS PERSONAJES DE JK ROWLING**

Al menos, el agua estaba caliente y María, en medio de una charla en italiano incomprensible para ella, le había llevado unas toallas suaves y gruesas.

La decoración del baño era tan sencilla como la de la habitación, pero la calidad de los materiales era evidente.

Envuelta en una toalla, fue a buscar su camisón en su maleta, pero al abrirla y ver lo que contenía, frunció el ceño. Junto a su camisón había un montón de ropa interior deliciosamente frívola que había comprado para su luna de miel: sujetadores y braguitas de flores, tangas de seda con lacitos de raso, y hasta el corpiño de encaje que compró tras una noche más con Cormac negándose a ir más allá de amables caricias.

Ella no sabía entonces que el motivo por el cual él no había querido avanzar de forma lógica en su intimidad no era que la quisiera mucho, sino que la quería muy poco. Ahora, gracias a Cho, sabía que todo el tiempo que había pasado deseándolo y admirando su continencia, él no había tenido que contenerse en absoluto.

¿Qué hacían todas esas cosas en su maleta? Encontró la respuesta en una nota de la mujer de su primo:

Era una pena que no te llevaras todo esto. Nunca se sabe, tal vez que conozcas a alguien que lo aprecie, y que te aprecie a ti.

Hermione estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. ¡Parecía que Ginny hubiera tenido un presentimiento! Estando a punto de casarse, aquellas cosas debían venirle bien, pero sabía que Ron las apreciaría aún menos que Cormac.

Se puso el camisón y se tumbó en el centro de la cama después de apagar la luz. Lo normal sería que se quedara pensando en cómo salir de aquella situación, pero estaba demasiado cansada.

Ron apagó el ordenador y se levantó del escritorio. Había mandado correos electrónicos a varias personas: a su abogado, explicándole sus planes, o al menos la parte que quería que supiera de ellos; a un alto cargo diplomático que le debía varios favores, pidiéndole que recortara los trámites habituales para poder casarse cuanto antes con una británica; a un cardenal, primo segundo suyo. Por suerte, tenía el pasaporte de Hermione consigo, pues lo había encontrado en una cartera con documentos en el interior del coche, y pudo mandarles todos los datos necesarios a los tres hombres para actuar con más rapidez. Al abogado le dijo además que el contrato matrimonial debía estar listo lo antes posible, así como la transferencia del castillo a su nombre en cuanto se hubiera casado, de acuerdo con el testamento de su abuela.

Salió de su despacho y fue hacia su habitación pensando que se casaría con una docena de inglesas pálidas y flacas si fuera necesario para satisfacer el deseo que había albergado en su corazón desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Hermione despertó con un grito de dolor y la pierna tensa por un calambre tremendo.

Ron lo oyó cuando salía del baño y su frente se llenó de arrugas cuando se repitió. Colocándose bien la toalla alrededor de las caderas, fue hacia la habitación de invitados, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama tratando desesperadamente de masajearse la pierna para deshacer el nudo en que se habían convertido sus músculos.

Ron se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba pasando, fue hacia ella y le preguntó.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Un calambre?

Hermione se incorporó y logró decir.

—Sí. La pierna...

La intensidad del dolor la había dejado pálida y tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

— ¿Te pasa a menudo?

¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Temía involucrarse con una persona «defectuosa» aunque sólo fuera por doce meses?

—No, sólo cuando me fatigo mucho. ¡Oh! —exclamó Hermione cuando sus dedos alcanzaron el punto exacto de su pierna donde se concentraba todo el dolor.

—Túmbate —le dijo él—. No pasa nada, sé lo que hago.

Hermione hubiera seguido resistiéndose si un segundo calambre no la hubiera dejado completamente desarmada y sin más energías que las necesarias para soportar el dolor.

Él soltó un juramento, la giró y la puso sobre la cama.

En aquel momento, con las piernas expuestas por la ridícula camiseta infantil que llevaba, Ron vio que no se había equivocado sobre su longitud. También vio que una de sus piernas era más delgada que la otra y que en el dorso de la rodilla tenía varias cicatrices.

Hermione sin poder pensar en otra cosa más que el dolor, no se dio ni cuenta de que estaba clavándole las uñas a Ron en el brazo. No recordaba haberlo pasado tan mal nunca.

Ron esperó a que dejara de agarrarlo con tanta fuerza antes de soltarse y ponerse manos a la obra. Cuando sus largos dedos pasaron por primera vez por el punto más crítico, Hermione gritó e intentó apartarle la mano, pero después, poco a poco, él empezó a hacer desaparecer el dolor.

—Relájate —le dijo él, empezando a masajear hacia arriba, rozando el borde de su camisón, y haciendo que la sensación del calambre se trasladara de su pierna a su estómago. Y aquello no tenía nada que ver con su cansancio.

—A juzgar por las cicatrices, has debido sufrir varias operaciones.

Hermione volvió a ponerse tensa. Quería apartar la pierna, pero tenía miedo de que al hacerlo, el camisón se le subiera aún más, y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de no haberse puesto ropa interior además del camisón.

—Sí —respondió ella.

— ¿Cuántas?

— ¿Acaso importa? —dijo ella después de suspirar—. No vas a tener que cuidar de mí si acabo en una silla de ruedas, ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Existe esa posibilidad? —seguía masajeando, pero sus dedos pasaban suavemente sobre las cicatrices. Nadie antes había tocado sus cicatrices aparte de sus médicos.

Había pasado muchos meses en el hospital sometiéndose a todo tipo de pruebas y oyendo a los médicos hablar de ella como si se tratase de una pieza rota que tratasen de hacer funcionar de nuevo. Eso era para ellos. Hermione les agradecía todo lo que habían hecho por ella, no podía ser de otro modo, pero al mismo tiempo...

¿Qué? En secreto, habría deseado un trato más personal, más reconfortante.

¡Pero tampoco quería sentir lo que Ron le estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento!

—No. Siempre tendré esa pierna un poco más débil, pero ya está curada —soltó, y se mordió el labio al recordar los días en que los médicos creían que tendrían que amputar—. Gracias. Ya puedes parar, ya estoy bien —le dijo, y trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la sensación que le habían dejado sus caricias sobre la piel. Ningún amante podría... ¿Amante? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ella se giró para mirarlo, consciente de que él aún tenía la mano sobre su pierna, y abrió los ojos como nunca antes en su vida: él sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y su cuerpo era como para dejar a cualquier mujer sin sentido. Pero, se recordó a sí misma, ya no iba a permitirse desear a ningún hombre, y menos a aquél. Sus instintos le decían que era demasiado peligroso. Era un hombre autoritario decidido a salirse con la suya fuera como fuera, y ella temía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus músculos, su vientre plano o su vello negro que se perdía donde empezaba la toalla. Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios y notó que su respiración se aceleraba.

—Si sigues mirándome así —le advirtió él—, voy a empezar a pensar...

— ¿A qué te refieres? —protestó Hermione, poniéndose roja.

—Me miras como una jovencita mira a su primer hombre —se burló Ron—. Lo que me lleva a pensar qué tipo de mujer eres para mirarme así, y qué tipo de hombre era tu ex prometido para no darte lo que necesitabas.

—Yo no te estaba mirando de ningún modo —negó Hermione—. Son imaginaciones tuyas. Una mujer moderna ya no se pregunta cómo es el cuerpo de un hombre.

—Entonces, ¿no te molestaría que no llevara esto? —sugirió él, poniendo los dedos sobre la toalla.

Hermione se hizo la valiente y se encogió de hombros.

—No. ¿Acaso debería? Un hombre desnudo es igual a otro.

— ¿Estaba circuncidado tu ex prometido?

Hermione abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla mientras su piel se encendía. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y deseó encontrar un agujero por el que escaparse. ¿Se lo preguntaba porque había adivinado que no lo sabría? ¿Porque quería humillarla y hacer que admitiera su poca experiencia sexual?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Por qué no respondes?

—Yo no te he preguntado sobre tu vida sexual en el pasado. Y si vamos a casarnos...

— ¿Si? No hay «sí es» que valgan. Ya me he puesto en contacto con mi abogado. Vendrá por la mañana.

—Supongo que el papeleo tardará un tiempo. —No para nosotros. Cuando veamos a Seamus, nos marcharemos a Florencia.

— ¿Florencia?

—Tengo unos asuntos de trabajo que atender allí, y tú tienes que comprarte el vestido de novia. — ¿Vestido de novia?

—Supongo que no te trajiste el tuyo cuando saliste huyendo...

Hermione apartó la mirada.

—No —aceptó. Su vestido aún debía estar en la tienda donde lo compró.

Ron la miró impasible.

—Hay muchas tiendas de diseñadores en Florencia, y seguro que allí encuentras algo que te guste. ¿Cómo? Encontrar vestido allí sería lo fácil. Pagar en ese tipo de tiendas y con su presupuesto limitado sería otro asunto.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y dijo: —¿Y...? ¿Y si cambiara de idea?

—No te dejaría.

—Pero no puedes evitarlo.

El modo en que la miró le recordó que estaba en una fortaleza en la que, sin duda, sus antepasados habían retenido cautivos a sus enemigos.

— ¿De qué exactamente es de lo que tienes miedo? —preguntó él.

—No tengo miedo de nada, ni de nadie —mintió Hermione.

—Así que no hay motivo para que no nos casemos, ¿o sí? Es un acuerdo al que hemos llegado para beneficiarnos mutuamente. ¿Cuándo es la boda de tu ex prometido?

—A mediados del mes que viene.

—Bene. Para entonces ya estaremos casados y podrás presentarme como tu marido. Ahora, se hace tarde y mañana hay mucho que hacer.

— ¿Por qué no quieres casarte con Lavender?

Inmediatamente, su gesto se endureció.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —le dijo él secamente—. Te dejo que descanses. Con un poco de suerte, no volverás a tener más calambres.

En otras palabras, métete en tus asuntos, se dijo Hermione mientras lo veía marcharse.


	6. Chapter 6

**NADA ES MIO. LA IDEA ES DE PENNI JORDAR EN SU LIBRO EL DUQUE ITALIANO Y LOS PERSONAJES DE JK ROWLING**

EL ruido de la puerta despertó a Hermione de un sueño en el que Cormac caminaba hacia el altar, donde su esposa lo esperaba. Pero cuando él pasó junto a ella, no era Cormac, sino Ron el que se iba a casar. Lo extraño fue que, en lugar de sentirse aliviada de ver a Ron casarse con otra, se sintió celosa.

—Buongiorno —saludó Minerva alegremente, dejando la bandeja que llevaba sobre una mesita y descorriendo las cortinas para mostrar un pequeño balcón.

—Grazie, Minerva —saludó ella a la amable anciana, levantándose de la cama cuando la mujer ya salía del cuarto.

Hermione fue a explorar el balcón y descubrió que daba a un patio ajardinado de estilo morisco. El perímetro era una arcada rodeada de rosales y en el centro había un estanque con peces y un surtidor.

Hermione fue a servirse una taza de café y volvió al balcón. En él había una mesita de hierro forjado y dos sillas, y estaba a punto de sentarse en una de ellas, cuando se abrió la puerta. Pensó que sería Minerva, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que era Ron.

—Bene. Estás despierta. Seamus me ha llamado diciendo que estará aquí dentro de una hora. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Volviste a tener calambres?

—No. Quiero decir, sí, dormí bien y no, no volví a tener calambres —no había vuelto a sentir dolor, pero el cosquilleo que le habían dejado sus caricias le había impedido dormirse inmediatamente.

A diferencia de ella, Ron estaba completamente vestido, y eso la hacía ser más consciente de su corto camisón. Pero él no la miraba a ella, sino a algo en el suelo junto a la maleta que había estado muy cansada para deshacer la noche anterior.

Se agachó y recogió algo del suelo, que levantó sujetándolo con dos dedos: era el corpiño que había olvidado guardar en la maleta.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Qué te parece a ti que es? —respondió ella, retadora.

—Parece el tipo de prenda que llevaría una chica de strip tease.

—Era... era parte de mi ajuar —le dijo Hermione con reticencias. No le gustaba que pensara que se había llevado eso para ponérselo durante las vacaciones—. Llego a mi maleta... por error.

— ¿Tu ajuar? ¿Quieres decir que te ibas a poner esto para seducir a tu marido? ¿Qué clase de hombre era él? ¿Un fetichista?

Ella tardó varios segundos en alinear sus defensas.

—Es un corpiño comprado en una cadena de lencería —le dijo, furiosa—. Eso es todo. Si quieres darle una interpretación más sórdida, es cosa tuya —estaba peligrosamente al borde de las lágrimas por la humillación que sentía al recordar la timidez con que había comprado aquella prenda, esperando que tentase a Cormac a ser más apasionado con ella—. Ahora están de moda, hay quién los lleva no sólo como ropa interior.

—Sí, lo he visto. Esas mujeres enseñan sus escotes como si fueran prostitutas a todas las miradas...

¿Prostitutas? ¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo...?

—Supongo que te gustan las mujeres vestidas con...—empezó Hermione, pero Ron la interrumpió.

—Me gustan con ropa que sugiera su sensualidad, en lugar de mostrarla descaradamente. Y, desde luego, no con prendas que las hagan parecer prostitutas o niñas —le dijo, y dejó el corpiño sobre la cama.

¿Niñas? ¿Se refería a su camisón?

— ¿Qué tal tienes la pierna esta mañana? —añadió Ron con calma, sirviéndose una taza de café y caminando hacia el balcón para acompañarla.

De repente, lo que parecía un rincón agradable para disfrutar de las primeras horas de la mañana, se convirtió en un espacio asfixiante. ¿Había hecho ese comentario sobre su pierna porque sabía que era su punto débil y que eso la hacía menos deseable como mujer? Si no hubiera jurado olvidarse del amor para siempre, decidió Hermione, Ron la habría empujado a hacerlo.

—Está bien. A cualquiera le puede dar un calambre —le respondió a la defensiva— . Incluso a alguien con las dos piernas normales.

— ¿Y es que las tuyas no lo son? Hay muchos lugares en el mundo en los que las personas, a menudo niños, sufren las injusticias de la guerra y resultan heridos. A veces pierden alguna extremidad, así que agradecerían tener sólo las secuelas que tú tienes.

Hermione lo escuchaba incrédula. ¿Se atrevía a darle sermones viviendo una vida de lujo y privilegios?

— ¿Y qué sabes tú del sufrimiento de los demás? —le espetó—. Apuesto a que lo más cerca que has presenciado los horrores de una guerra es a través del periódico o de la pantalla de televisión.

Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita e hizo un gesto como para volver al interior, pero Ron, que había estado absorto mirando al jardín, la agarró del brazo.

—Lavender nos está mirando desde el jardín le dijo a Hermione en voz baja.

— ¿Y qué?

Ron dejó también su taza y se volvió hacia ella.

—Esto...

Se acercó progresivamente a ella, que no podía escaparse. La rodeó con sus brazos, aprisionándola, y pudo notar el calor de su piel a través del fino camisón y sus manos amoldándose a las curvas de su espalda. Después, él subió una mano hacia su cuello y empezó a juguetear con su pelo a la vez que le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás e inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella.

Temblando de pies a cabeza de rabia, Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando Ron tomó posesión de los labios de Hermione, ella se puso tensa, a la defensiva, sin atreverse a moverse. Él tenía los labios fríos y podía oler su aroma a jabón y ropa limpia. Tozuda, se negó a corresponderlo en el beso. Él le acarició con el pulgar por detrás de la oreja y la nuca, y un pequeño escalofrío la traicionó.

Los ojos plateados brillaban de un modo que a Hermione le empezó a arder el cuerpo.

— ¿No sabes besar en condiciones? —preguntó suavemente—. ¡Y estabas prometida! Abre la boca.

Viéndose entre la espada y la pared, entre ser considerada una inexperta o ceder a sus arrogantes peticiones, Hermione se dejó llevar por su orgullo femenino: sus labios se suavizaron y se abrieron. Su mirada dorada se fundió hipnóticamente con la plateada de Ron como si fuera el faro de su destino y no pudiera escapar de él. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, aunque sentía el calor del sol sobre la espalda, era la calidez del tacto de Ron sobre su piel lo que hacía responder a su cuerpo y lo que la llevó a ponerse de puntillas y besarlo con una intimidad y una sensualidad que en circunstancias normales la habría sorprendido.

Hermione notaba la mano de Ron sobre su cintura y después subir hasta el pecho por debajo del camisón para acariciarle el pezón con el pulgar, haciéndola tensarse como un arco. Con la otra mano, él le masajeaba la espalda hacia abajo, apartando las braguitas para acariciar la curva de su trasero.

La súbita fiereza sexual de la lengua de Ron contra la suya hizo que Hermione se echara más sobre él, gimiendo ante la oleada de placer.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Susurró Ron—. ¿Quieres que te acaricie los pechos? ¿Que los bese? ¿Que recorra tu pezón con la lengua y te lleve hasta la cumbre más elevada del placer? ¿Es eso lo que me pides al apretar tus caderas contra las mías? —a la vez que hablaba con ella, Ron deslizó la mano hasta colocarla sobre su sexo.

Aquello era lo que Hermione tanto había deseado: deseo, intimidad, sensualidad... y puso todos sus sentidos en ello, perdida en un mundo privado de erotismo.

El ruido de pisadas bajo el balcón la trajo de vuelta a la realidad; se puso tensa y se apartó violentamente de Ron.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso —le dijo enfadada.

— ¿Y por qué no has intentado detenerme? —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros.

No lo había hecho porque lo había disfrutado demasiado, se dijo ella, sintiéndose culpable.

—Dijiste que no habría... intimidad entre nosotros —se defendió.

—Eso no ha sido intimidad —le informó él—. Si hubiera querido intimidad, te habría llevado a un sitio donde no pudiéramos ser oídos y, ahora, en lugar de mirarme así, estarías debajo de mí, pidiéndome que te poseyera. Como te dije, sólo estaba actuando para que Lavender se acostumbre a la idea de que voy a casarme contigo. ¿O es que esa mirada es porque no estás debajo de mí mientras yo le enseño a ese cuerpo virginal en qué consiste el sexo?

—Yo no soy...

— ¿Virgen? ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decirme?

— ¿Y si lo soy? ¿Es un delito?

—No a ojos de la ley, pero sí de la naturaleza. ¿Qué tiene de bueno un libro que no ha sido leído nunca? ¿Una canción nunca interpretada? ¿Un aroma que nadie ha olido o una mujer que nunca ha gritado por el placer que le ha producido su amante?

El dorado silencio de la mañana se vio interrumpido por el motor de un coche acercándose.

—Debe de ser Seamus —le dijo Ron cambiando a un tono formal—. Ven a mi despacho en cuanto te hayas vestido. Seamus querrá que repasemos el papeleo necesario para la boda.

Mientras lo seguía con la mirada, Hermione quiso decirle que había cambiado de idea para castigar su arrogancia y herirlo en su orgullo, como él había hecho con ella. ¿Cómo había tenido aquella reacción ante él? ¿Cómo había bajado tanto la guardia como para responder a él? Ahora él podría pensar que podía usar su debilidad para que ella hiciera lo que él quisiera. Sus palabras evidenciaban que él la consideraba suya para hacer su voluntad con ella.

Pero las cosas no eran así y nunca lo serían. Ella lo sabía y se aseguraría de dejárselo claro a él también, pero, ¿y si no podía? ¿Cuánto deseaba en realidad aparecer en la boda de Cormac y Cho con su flamante esposo? ¿Le compensaba lo suficiente como para correr el riesgo?

Lo suficiente, y mucho más, decidió Hermione con una determinación renovada. Preparó la ropa que se iba a poner y se metió en la ducha. Ron, daba igual lo que hiciera, no podría cambiar el hecho de que ella no quería volver a tener una relación con un hombre nunca más. Cormac le había enseñado a no confiar en su sexo, y si no pudo confiar en Cormac, deseando casarse con él, mucho menos confiaría en un hombre como Ron.

Un cuarto de hora después, con el pelo aún mojado, Hermione llegó frente a la puerta del despacho que Ron le había mostrado el día anterior. Juraría que ningún sonido había anunciado su presencia allí, pero Ron debió presentir que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, porque la abrió y tomándola del brazo, la hizo pasar a la habitación. Casi se sintió su prisionera. A cualquiera que los mirara, el modo en que sus dedos rodeaban su brazo le hubiera parecido una muestra de posesividad y de protección, la marca de un enamorado sobre su amada, pero ella sabía bien en qué consistía aquella relación.

—Empezaba a preguntarme dónde estarías —le dijo.

—Sólo he tardado media hora —protestó ella.

—Demasiado tiempo para estar lejos de ti —le respondió él con suavidad, mirándola con un ansia sexual tan explícita, que ella no pudo evitar que las pupilas se le dilatasen. El hecho de que con sólo una mirada él le hablase de su deseo de quitarle la ropa la dejó sorprendida, pero a la vez esa mirada también decía que deseaba proteger ese cuerpo con su amor y su adoración, y que fuera sólo para él. ¿Cómo se sentiría una persona al ser amada y deseada por un hombre que no temiese expresar sus sentimientos? Pero Ron no sentía nada por ella, se dijo, y ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

—Seamus, quiero presentarte a mi futura esposa.

El abogado de Ron era más o menos de la misma edad que él, pero no tan terriblemente guapo, pensó Hermione. Tenía unos ojos cálidos y oscuros muy agradables, y una simpática sonrisa.

—Ron me ha estado hablando de ti. Yo pensé que exageraba, como todos los enamorados, pero ahora veo que no te hacía justicia —le dijo Seamus a Hermione.

El hombre estaba siendo amable, estaba claro, pero Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír e inmediatamente se sintió cómoda con él.

—No me extraña que tengas tantas ganas de llevarla frente al altar, Ron — continuó Seamus—. De estar en tu piel...

—Pero no lo estás —señaló Ron, y a Hermione le pareció de una arrogancia insufrible.

El abogado no pareció ofenderse, sino que se rió.

—No tienes que ponerte celoso, amigo. Ya veo que Hermione sólo tiene ojos para ti — mientras Hermione digería la mentira, él continuó—. Supongo que os conocisteis cuando Ron estaba en el extranjero, por lo de aquel terrible terremoto. Sé que Ron fue en calidad de consejero de los funcionarios del gobierno que trabajaban en programas de ayuda. Eso me recuerda que, Ron, como me pediste, ya he dispuesto la transferencia de dinero para los niños que seguirán el programa de sustitución de prótesis —Seamus se volvió a Hermione sonriendo—. Ya sabrás que tu futuro marido tiene el corazón sensible y se rasca los bolsillos para ayudar a los que lo necesitan. ¿Lo conociste a través de algún proyecto de cooperación?

—Hermione no trabaja en ese campo, Seamus —le detuvo Ron—. Nos conocimos hace tiempo en Inglaterra. Había pensado traerla para presentársela a mi abuela, pero murió antes de que pudiera hacer... lo que me lleva al tema de la esposa de mi difunto primo, Lavender.

—Ella no podrá reclamar el castillo de ningún modo en cuanto tú cumplas con las exigencias del testamento de tu abuela —le aseguró Seamus inmediatamente.

—No podrá reclamar el castillo, pero parece que cree poder reclamarme a mí — dijo sarcásticamente Ron.

—Pero eso es imposible...

—Desde luego. Pero Lavender, como los dos sabemos, es bastante dada a la exageración. De hecho, hasta sugirió que lo que mi abuela pretendía era ¡que me casara con ella! Como ya ha dilapidado todo el dinero de Gino, parece que quiere hacer lo mismo con el mío.

—La gente habla mucho sobre ella —comentó Seamus, incómodo.

—Lo imagino. Y no quiero que pase lo mismo con mi futura esposa ni con mi boda, así que, tal vez, unas palabras en los oídos adecuados no vendrían mal para ignorar cualquier cosa que Lavender tenga que decir, ¿no crees? —sugirió Ron.

—Buena idea —admitió Seamus mientras Hermione escuchaba en silencio el modo en que Ron neutralizaba toda la posible oposición que pudiera recibir por parte de Lavender.

Ron era un enemigo implacable, arrogante y peligroso, que entregaba su tiempo y su dinero a niños víctimas de guerras o desastres naturales. Era un hombre con dos caras, como Jano, del que toma su nombre el mes de enero, el dios romano de las dos caras, que protegía los principios y los finales. Ron era un enigma y las diferencias opuestas en él lo hacían potencialmente peligroso. Pero no para ella. Ningún hombre volvería a suponer un peligro para ella.

—He traído los documentos que tenéis que firmar para preparar la boda. El Cardenal ha sido de mucha ayuda. Sugirió la iglesia de la Madonna de Florencia para celebrar la ceremonia religiosa y pretende que la primera lectura pública de las amonestaciones se haga este domingo. Puesto que según la ley deben leerse dos domingos seguidos antes de la boda, eso significa que podéis casaros dentro de dos semanas.

¿Amonestaciones? ¿Celebración religiosa? Su matrimonio sería un acuerdo temporal: no tenían que celebrarlo por la iglesia, no era necesario. Hermione fue a dar un paso adelante, pero de algún modo, Ron logró interponerse entre Seamus y ella. Sintió que la agarraba por la muñeca y que le dirigía una mirada de advertencia.

—Bien hecho, Seamus —le dijo, y después miró a Hermione—. ¿No te parece, cara?

Le acarició los nudillos con los labios, uno por uno, hasta que ella, sin poder evitarlo, sintió que deseaba más.

—Tengo también los papeles para que firméis el acuerdo prematrimonial. Este es para ti, Hermione: en él renuncias a cualquier reclamación de índole financiera a Ron en caso de divorcio. El otro que me pediste, Ron, es éste: dice que si el matrimonio se rompe en un periodo de doce meses después de la boda, le pagarás a Hermione un millón de libras, y un millón más por cada año que permanezcáis casados.

—Firmaré todos los papeles necesarios renunciando a reclamarle nada a Ron, pero no quiero su dinero —Hermione habló antes de poder contenerse. Al mirar a Seamus vio que parecía ligeramente avergonzado.

—Desde luego que es desagradable tener que hablar de estas cosas ahora, antes de casaron, pero...

—Yo no quiero su dinero —repitió Hermione.

—Esto podemos hablarlo en privado más tarde —le informó Ron en tono amenazante antes de volverse sonriente a Seamus—. Tienes un largo viaje de vuelta a Roma, así que cuanto antes acabemos con el papeleo, mejor.

— ¿Por qué no podemos casarnos por lo civil? —había pasado una hora desde la marcha de Seamus, pero Hermione seguía nerviosa cuando se enfrentó a Ron, sentado al otro lado de su escritorio.

— ¿Por qué no? Es la costumbre en mi familia.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho antes. Pensaba que tendríamos una boda civil.

Casarnos por la iglesia sería tan... real...

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Nuestra boda será real —le informó—. Ésa es la intención y lo necesario para cumplir con el testamento de mi abuela, aunque por supuesto, no se consumará.

—No, desde luego que no —asintió Hermione con vehemencia—. Empiezo a arrepentirme de haberme involucrado en todo esto.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso y, además, tendrás una remuneración.

—Ya te he dicho que no me interesa el dinero. Lo único que quiero es que asistas a la boda de Cormac y Cho conmigo.

—Eso no podía ponerlo en el contrato prematrimonial. Tal y como están las cosas, puede haber rumores acerca de nuestra relación, pero tienes a Seamus de tu lado, parece. Estaba inquieto por el hecho de que legalizar los aspectos financieros de nuestra boda pudiera herir tus sentimientos.

—Tú no puedes herir mis sentimientos. No eres lo suficientemente importante para mí, y pretendo que ningún hombre lo sea de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Pretendes morir virgen?

Hermione sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo.

— ¿Y qué importa eso? En la vida hay cosas más importantes que el sexo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca lo has probado?

Hermione empezaba a estar harta.

—Una mujer no necesita la penetración para experimentar placer sexual. Ni tampoco a un hombre —le dijo, sinceramente.

— ¿Ese es el único modo en que te vas a permitir gozar? ¿Con tu propia mano o con algún aparato a pilas que no puede...?

— ¡No! No estaba hablando de mí. Me refería... No pienso oír nada más al respecto —Hermione notaba que se estaba poniendo roja y se puso las manos sobre las orejas.

—Sólo quería decir que te niegas algo que nunca has experimentado.

— ¿Y tú? Tú te niegas un matrimonio, al menos, un matrimonio como Dios manda. No has estado nunca casado, ¿verdad?

—Yo no he estado casado, pero he sido testigo de los matrimonios de otros y he visto lo destructivo que es ese estado. Normalmente está lleno de egoísmo y avaricia, y los niños tienen que soportar el fracaso de sus padres.

—Eso no es válido para todos los matrimonios. Algunos no funcionan, pero otros son felices. Mi primo y su esposa se quieren de verdad y mis padres fueron felices.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es que tú no has podido alcanzar ese grado de felicidad?

—Todo consiste en escoger a la pareja adecuada. Con Cormac comprendí que yo no sabría hacerlo y por eso es por lo que no volveré a enamorarme nunca más. Pero eso no significa que crea que el matrimonio no puede estar bien para algunas personas y que hay gente que sí sabe elegir a sus parejas.

—Sólo un tonto creería que el amor sexual dura para siempre —le dijo Ron retador, como si esperara que ella estuviera en desacuerdo con él.

Pero Hermione estaba cansada de discutir sobre sexo. Cada vez que hablaba con él de ello, sentía una pulsación en las profundidades de su cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña y tan íntima que no le dejaba concentrarse en lo que decía.

—Oh, por cierto —continuó Ron—. No creas que me has camelado con el comentario de que no te interesa el millón de libras. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que si te niegas ahora después, cuando nos divorciemos, puedas sacar mucho más? Si es así, deja que te advierta...

Aquello fue demasiado para Hermione.

—No, deja que «yo» te advierta de que la única razón por la que me caso contigo es para mostrarle a Cormac que no es el único hombre del mundo y que puedo volver a casa con la cabeza bien alta en lugar de dar lástima a la gente. Es el orgullo lo que me motiva, no el deseo de dinero. ¡No quiero tu dinero! Y, desde luego, tampoco me interesa tu experiencia sexual.

—Eso está bien, porque nadie te la ha ofrecido —le dijo Ron bruscamente—. Me sorprende que hoy en día permanezca el mito de que los hombres maduros sienten una atracción especial por las vírgenes. Personalmente, creo que no puede haber nada menos excitante. Tal vez tu ex prometido te dejó por otra por ese motivo. ¿Lo habías pensado?

¿Que si lo había pensado? Había pasado noches y días enteros sin poder pensar en otra cosa en las semanas anteriores. Se había pasado noches tumbada en la cama preguntándose cómo podría hacerlo para transformarse en una mujer seductora que pudiera atraer a Cormac hacia ella, justo como había hecho Cho. Pero había sido el miedo visceral a un nuevo rechazo lo que había enfriado su deseo de probarse a sí misma como mujer. Y desde luego, ese deseo no iba a encenderse por un hombre como Ron, un hombre que se comportaba como si la sensualidad de una mujer no tuviera secretos para él.

La pulsión interior que sentía se agudizó de repente. Había pasado de ser una palpitación a un profundo dolor.


End file.
